


Close Call

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [14]
Category: The X-Files, Trigun
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, The X-Files - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine outing turns weird for our Heroes. Really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

Vash was on his way to the general store in search of donuts. Meryl was following him, claiming it was her professional responsibility. Milly was following the both of them, because that was her professional responsibility. Wolfwood just wanted cigarettes.

Suddenly, a portal ripped opened in front of the group. A mysterious woman stepped out, glowing with an alien light. In a blink, all four had their weapons drawn.

"Bounty hunter?" Wolfwood demanded.

"Or worse, it's one of those fangirls from the 'real world'," Vash shuddered.

“If it’s another Mary Sue, I swear to God…” Meryl warned.

“There is no need to fear,” the woman said, walking towards them with open arms. “I am Mulder’s sister, Samantha. I have come to-“

Suddenly Milly shot her square in the chest with her stun gun, causing her to drop like a rock.

“Crossover,” Milly said. Then she smiled. “Whew, that was a close call, huh?”


End file.
